Strongman Homer
| image = File:Strongman Homer Icon.png | imagewidth = 65 | Row 1 title = Character | Row 1 info = Homer | Row 2 title = Content Updates | Row 2 info = Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Marge at the Bat 2019 Promotion | Row 3 title = Level required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE (2013) 50 (2015, 2019) | Row 5 title = Number of jobs | Row 5 info = 5 | Row 6 title = Quest | Row 6 info = The Lard of the Rings | Row 7 title = Limited time? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Premium Costume? | Row 8 info = }} 's unlock message}} is a limited time costume that was available during the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, once the Player collected 4 frightems and answered a trivia question based on the Treehouse of Horror XXIV episode. Having this costume starts The Lard of the Rings quest. The costume returned as a premium item during the Tap Ball 2015 Event for a limited time. Then it was released again on April 10, 2019, during the Marge at the Bat 2019 Promotion. Frightems The Frightems were collected by logging on daily and popping Ghosts. The frightems are: *From Wednesday: Flaming Hoop "A flaming hoop! I better save this in case someday I get poodles that want to jump through things." *From Thursday: Barbell "This barbell will come in handy if I ever have two side-by-side stacks of giant paper that I need to stop blowing away." *From Friday: Leotard "This leotard will be great for attending classes of that new exercise I invented…Pie-lates." *From Saturday: Ring Master Top Hat "A circus Ringmaster’s hat. This will be useful next time I need to boss around an acrobat." On Sunday, players who collected all the items had to answer a trivia question: “What item of Moe’s does Homer covet in this season's Treehouse of Horrors Episode?” and choose the correct answer: An Emerald Ring. Answering the question correctly gave the player 10 free Donuts and the Homer Strongman costume. About The final terrifying tale, features Mr. Burns’ traveling circus, The Burnsum and Bailey Circus, which has stopped in Springfieldland in the 1930s. Trapeze artist Marge and Strong Man Homer are performers and things go awry when circus freak Moe starts to make advances towards Marge Jobs Trivia * Despite being re-released during the Tap Ball 2015 Event, could not play Tap Ball. Gallery File:Homer Strongman.png| 's unlock artwork File:strongmanhomerunlock.JPG| 's unlock screen Strongman Homer Impressing Ruby with his Strength.png|Strongman Homer Impressing Rubes with His Strength at Simpson House. File:Piggyback Mr Burns.jpg|Strongman Homer Piggybacking Mr. Burns. File:TapballStrongman.jpg| during the 2015 Tap Ball Event. File:Thoh xxiv promo 7.jpg|Strongman Homer in the show. Category:Costumes Category:Limited Time Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Category:Premium Costumes Category:Premium Items Category:Tap Ball 2015 Event Category:Ex Non Premium Items Category:Unknown Character Collection Category:Costumes for Homer Category:Marge at the Bat 2019 Promotion